Curious Archer III – Reconnecting & Ever After
by CurlyAkemy
Summary: Part 3 and Ending to my Curious Archer Stories. I went back and forth on having a love scene on the last two stories, but it didn't fit. But they are in love and young adults. And they're frickin' adorable. I also wanted to tell where they end up. So here we go. Hope you like it. Hope you'll tell me.


**Curious Archer III – Reconnecting & Ever After**

Alice unwillingly began to wake up when she felt something tickling her stomach. Feather like touches circling her belly button pulled her from a wonderful dream of piercing blue eyes. Pouting, she opened her eyes and looked down her bare torso to the offending soft hand circling her stomach.

She looked from the hand to blue eyes, their owner smirking back at her. Robin's lower half was covered by the bed sheets, but her bare breasts where visible as she was lying on her side facing Alice's stomach.

"And just what do you think you are you doing down there, eh?" Alice questioned with lifted brows.

"Oh, just reintroducing myself to your cute little belly button," Robin circled the spot again with the back of her fingers, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss over it.

"Reintroducing yourself? I thought you did that last night." Alice cupped Robin's face, urging her up the bed and pulling her directly into a deep kiss.

Robin hummed, moving her naked body over Alice's, "We did, but you see I need to make sure that I say a proper hello to every single inch of you."

She nibbled down Alice's neck, reaching the spot she learned long ago was very ticklish. Alice squealed and laughed, trying to wiggle away, but held tightly.

"Robin!" She laughed louder.

"Yes, my love?"

Robin paused and Alice took the opportunity to flip them on the bed. Straddling Robin's hips, she sat back on her legs to grin down at her.

"Tell me, how is it you're reintroducing yourself to my body if you were barely ever introduced to it in the first place, hmm? Well not all at once, at least. Bit by bit I suppose," Alice's rambled with a shrug, asking as though it was a riddle. Realizing the girl under her wasn't responding she asked, "Are you alright?"

Robin was not listening at all. Her eyes roamed over the naked body sitting on her. She ran her hands up Alice's thighs to her hips and squeezed, trying hard to prevent her body from arching into her.

"Robin?" Alice tried, but could not pry her girl's eyes off her body. She giggled, reaching down to cup her love's cheeks, "Nobin!"

Robin's eyes finally focused and immediately rolled with a scoff, "Why must you call me that?"

"Well, darling, you weren't answering to your proper name." Alice leaned down to kiss her with a loving smile, "I do believe I accidently hypnotized you."

Robin wrapped her arms around Alice, pulling her flat on top of her. Kissing her tenderly, she softly rubbed Alice's back and sides.

"You asked me something?" Robin tucked Alice's head under her chin and hugged her.

"I asked you how it is that you were being reintroducing to my body, if you were never introduced in the first place." Alice moved up and leaned on her elbow, smiling brightly down at Robin. "Last night was our first time, after all."

"Not in my head. I think I've made love to you a million times in my dreams." Robin bit her lips, looking down to Alice's bosom and smiling slyly. "It wasn't like our make out sessions were rated PG, either."

Alice blushed, "That is true. Remember the night of the meteor shower?"

"What meteor shower?" Robin kid, leaning up to steal a kiss. "I don't think we saw a thing that night. All I knew was that I finally got to kiss you."

Alice grinned, "What took you so long?"

Robin shrugged, "I didn't know if girls… liked girls, in the Enchanted Forest. Not that way, you know. I was afraid I'd scare you off, and I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

"Our world is not as constricting as this one," Alice pecked her lips, resting her head on her arms across Robin's chest. "Remember it's a world filled with True Love believers. Who are they to restrict who you can and cannot fall in love with?"

"That's true." Robin pushed hair out of Alice's face and stroked her cheek. She lifted a single brow with a crooked smile, "Remember the river?"

Alice reddened, "The secluded one with the cave?"

"That's the one," Robin sat up bring Alice to sit on her lap with her legs wrapped around her hips. Bringing her lips to Alice's ear, she nibbled on it, whispering, "I remember we kept our chemises on, but the moment we hit the water, there was little left to the imagination when I saw your body."

"I do remember thinking I could have chiseled the rocks with my nipples. The water was freezing." Alice laughed briefly before releasing a hard moan when her neck was bitten.

"I remember sitting on a rock in that cave, the sun hitting us just enough to keep us warm. Then we somehow ended up on the floor when I moved in to kiss you." Robin nibbled her way between rosy peaked breasts.

Alice guffawed, pulling Robin's lips away from her chest to look at her, "Somehow? Really? I seem to remember being tackled to the ground after that kiss, and I was the one that had to dig rocks out of my bum."

Robin laughed at the memory, pausing to take an exaggerated deep breath, "I remember that day quiet clearly too, Tower Girl. It was the first time my hands got to do this," she trailed her hands down Alice's hips to her ass, squeezing it and pulling their bodies closer.

Alice let out a high pitch squeak in surprise, a laugh as it tickled, and then a moan when her clit rubbed against Robin.

"You made those exact noises," Robin nuzzled her neck, using the hands on Alice's ass to encourage her to continue moving against her.

Alice moved her legs and pushed Robin to lay back down on the bed. She repositioned their bodies so that their centers were touching and began to move her hips, riding Robin.

"Then we did this," Alice moaned loudly, "only with clothes on."

"You were so beautiful. The sun made your wild hair practically glow, and you were made these small noises that just spurred me on like crazy," Robin thrusted her hips upwards.

Alice rocked harder as she felt hands slide onto her breasts. She opened her eyes to look at Robin, seeing nothing but love in her gaze. Alice moved so that one of her legs was between Robin's, and one of Robin's was between hers. With the comfortable new position, their movements became erratic.

This was all they had done the night before. Robin had wanted to start things slow, still worried she'd scare off her inexperienced girlfriend. They had messed around plenty of times back in the forest, but had never gone as far as removing their clothes to lay bare with each other.

Last night had been emotional, and the need to connect and be with each other had been overwhelming. They were slow and methodical about removing each other's clothing, and taking in the sight of each other naked for the first time.

Robin had felt shame for a brief period. A small part of her feeling like the girls she had been with in her travels, somehow equated to cheating on her true love. But Alice had set her mind at ease, and after the night they had spent together and what they were doing now, Robin would never remember any of them. She would only ever see Alice.

Robin had adored seeing the blush cover Alice's face as she allowed her to touch and explore her body at her own pace last night. When things escalated, it took no time at all for them to collapse together from their powerful releases.

Now Robin could sense that Alice was getting closer as her breathing and the rocking of her hips sped up. She wanted to bring her harder over the edge, so Robin quickly switched their positions. Before Alice could complain, Robin brought her hand to her stomach, silently asking for permission to move lower.

Alice bit her lip before pulling her down for a hard kiss. She took a hold of Robin's wrist with her free hand, and urged her lower. When she felt Robin's hand make contact with the spot she needed, Alice's body bowed off the bed. Hugging Robin's head to her chest, she began to move her hips against the hand rubbing her.

Alice gasped as she neared her release, "I love you, Robin."

Robin moved to look her in the eyes with a smile of her own, not letting up her hand, "Good, 'cause I love you so damn much too."

Robin nearly screamed in shock at Alice's boldness, when a hand suddenly mirrored her movements against her own clit. The wiggle of Alice's brows made Robin chuckle and they moved at an easier pace. Kissing each other hard until their climaxes came to a peak together, collapsing side by side on the bed in each other's arms.

"I love you, Alice." Robin kissed her nose, followed by her forehead and each cheek, then her lips. "From the moment I caught you in that cage, I knew you'd be the one."

"The one pain in your arse?" Alice joked.

Robin laughed, pulling her closer to hug, "Well, after calling me Nobin, yes."

"You brought that on yourself by calling my Papa, Nook." Alice reminded her, the smile fading from her eyes.

Robin felt her stiffen at the mention of her father. She cupped her cheek, "Hey. It's over, sweetheart. You and your Papa don't have to keep your distance anymore. Now everything can go back to normal once we get back home."

Alice's head popped up at that, "Back home?"

Robin thought about it, "I guess that's not really a given, is it? I mean which home? The Enchanted Forest, Storybrooke, or here? What do you want to do?"

Alice let herself be led back into the comfort of Robin's arms, "I'm not sure honestly. I suppose it's wherever you and my Papa are. A part of me is afraid that those two places won't be the same."

"Do you think your dad will want to go back to the forest?" Robin played with golden locks of hair.

"Well, you've said that your Storybrooke has its own Hook. I don't know that my father would want to go there and be Nook the rest of his days." Alice smiled sadly, "I just don't know. What about you and you're mum?"

"Mom's still going back to San Fran with her Fiancé, Chad. But even before the curse broke, I told her that I didn't want to go. That hasn't changed." Robin kissed her head reassuringly, "Where you go, I go. I just got you back, and I don't plan on letting you go."

"But what if that's the forest? Do you really want to go back to my little cabin in the woods with no indoor plumbing or hot water?" Alice asked with worried eyes.

"Yes," Robin responded immediately. "I'll hunt to provide food for us, and then we get to do some more skinny-dipping in the river."

"And if it's here?"

"Then we can run the bar and live in this apartment," Robin didn't hesitate.

Alice smiled through happy tears, "And Storybrooke?"

"I'll kiss the sheriff's ass so she'll sell me her yellow bug, and we'll make a home there together. Maybe I'll teach." Robin kissed her girl again. She punctuated every word as she repeated, "Where you go, I go."

Alice snuggled closer, "I just don't know."

"Well don't worry about it now, sweets. We can talk to the others later and see what the plan is. Either way, they may need our help if they want to go home," Robin pulled the blankets up higher as the chill of the morning made Alice shiver.

"True," Alice readjusted and began to absent-mindedly play with one of Robin's nipples, not noticing the effect it began to have. "Although, I suppose seeing your home would be adventurous too. I remember you telling me about Storybrooke. I think I could like it there."

"Well, if you're up for a bit of an adventure, I'm sure we'll find some there." Robin bit her lip when Alice switched nipples, and pinched it.

Alice gave her an innocent crooked grin, "Nothing could possibly be an adventure without you."

Robin didn't have time to reply before her nipple was being bitten while the other was pinched. Her body seemed as thrilled as her mind to find that her girlfriend was insatiable when it came to fooling around.

Alice's lips and teeth traveled down to torture her stomach. When she bit down on the skin below her belly button, Robin jumped with a gasp. Alice moved back up the bed with a smile that was more mischievous than usual, even for her.

"You know another great thing about a library, my love?" Alice teased Robin's lips with a whisper of a kiss, nipping at her lower lip. "Let's say if one was a bit on the inexperienced side when it came to certain… activities. There are tons of books for research."

"Really?" Robin squeaked.

Alice nodded coyly, "For instance, I read about a technique where one is supposed to spell out the alphabet with their tongue, right on their partner's button. It apparently does amazing things to the body under them."

Robin's body shook with the timber in Alice's voice. She had never heard that seductive tone come from her love, but her body was absolutely in love with it.

"Mind if I give it a go?" Alice nipped at her lip again.

"Yeah," Robin whispered through trying to control her breathing. Swallowing again, she cleared her throat, "If you want to."

Alice grinned, practically jumping under the covers and disappearing. Robin let her legs be moved apart and gasped out loud.

"God I love books!"

 **Twenty Years Later…**

Alice was sleeping on her side dreaming of mermaids and talking flowers, mazes and tea parties. Decades later she still thought of Wonderland, but had trained her mind to only remember the fun and amazing things.

She had the rare nightmare or two about a tall dark tower, filled with loneliness and heartache. But then she'd think of her Papa, her friend the ogre, and the rubble remains of her prison destroyed. Her mind always followed those memories with thoughts of an arrow pointed at her head, a bamboo cage and the love of her life.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you."

Her wife's singing sounded through the waves crashing outside their seaside home, waking her from her slumber. Alice slowly opened her eyes to see a small cupcake with a lit candle standing between her and her wife.

"Happy birthday, my love. Happy birthday to you," Robin waited for her to blow out the candle before setting it on the night stand, and moving to kiss Alice. "Happy birthday, baby."

"And happy anniversary to you," Alice stretched and rose to meet her wife's lips again as Robin sat by her on the bed.

"Happy anniversary," Robin hummed into another kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, Nobin."

Robin rolled her eyes, "More than twenty years, babe, and I still can't get you to stop."

"I only do it once a year on my birthday, let it go." Alice wrapped her arms around Robin's shoulders, kissing her pouty lips. "Besides, what about all my birthday cards, anniversary cards, Christmas cards, and my personal favorite, love letters. Aren't they all addressed to your Tower Girl?"

Robin grinned, "Maybe."

"And who convinced the twins to stop calling you Mobin instead of Momma Robin when they were twelve?" Alice gave her a knowing smirk.

"You did. But now that they're in college, they think it's oh so funny again." Robin laughed with sarcasm, receiving a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Okay fine. As long as it's only on your birthday."

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands like an excited child, "Now where's my charm?"

There first year in Storybrooke, Alice had bought her a charm bracelet for their anniversary. She had started it with a heart, an arrow, and a castle chess piece. Adding a charm every year on Alice's birthday since, it was almost completely filled. Alice only wore it on occasion, but kept it on her nightstand hanging from the frame that held their wedding photo.

It had a number of charms that detailed their life over the years including a VW bug, an ogre, and a rabbit. A ring was added the year they got married, and two swaddled babies after they learned Alice was pregnant with their twins, Sabastian and Sarah.

Robin reached in her pocket and motioned for Alice to close her eyes and hold out her hand, just like she did every year. She kissed her palm and placed the charm in the middle.

Alice opened her eyes and picked it up to take a closer look. "The Eiffel Tower?"

"Well, where else would I take my wife on our anniversary?" Robin grinned at her wife's excited expression. Leaning in to kiss her, she asked, "What do you say Tower Girl?"

"I say how long can the town be without their Sheriff and their English teacher? Because we're going to Paris!" Alice moved to straddle Robin's hips on the bed. Kissing her deeply in between bouncing in excitement.

"Who would have thought you'd end up the teacher in this family?" Robin hugged her wife.

"Who would have thought you'd become Emma's protégé and become sheriff after she retired?" Alice chuckled.

"Yeah, well. I had to make peace with her when she finally left Hook for my Aunt Regina. My mom loved pointing out how she was right about them. I also think you're Papa was a welcomed replacement after Hook skipped town." Robin hugged her wife closer when she saw her sadden.

"I still can't believe it's been six years," Alice released a heavy sigh. "But I got fourteen good years with him, right? And the twins got to know him."

"That's my girl." Robin cupped her cheek, "You always see the silver lining."

"How can I not, love?" Alice wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, "I have my True Love. We have two amazing, but slightly-rebellious-just-like-their-mother, children."

Robin pinched her sides, making Alice jump at being tickled.

She cupped Robin's face between her hands, stopping her with a kiss. "I'm living my happy ever after. I'm living my silver lining."

"We are, hon." Robin corrected her. "We are. I love you."

"I love you too," Alice kissed her deeply. Pulling back only when she knew she had her good and dazed, and adding, "Nobin."

"That's it!"

Alice ran from their bedroom shrieking with laughter. Robin hot on her trail.


End file.
